My Personal Hellhole
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: All typical runaway teens have trouble surviving with their money. What if Gabriella Montez was one of them? Student by day, STRIPPER by night. Will one certain guy break through her personal hellhole? Rated T for swearing, and sexual contents. TROYELLA!
1. Trailer

Trailer

****

She's been one of the most stubborn teenagers a parent would have…

__

"Gabriella Anne Marie Montez, go to your room right now!"

"Mom? Why do you like locking me and Victoria in one hellhole all the time?"

"If you call your own room, a hellhole, than leave this house and never come back!"

****

And she did. She left her hellhole with her sister.

__

"Gabi, we don't have enough money to survive here in a whole new place."

"I know. Albuquerque is magical isn't it?"

"Look, we need money to survive."

****

And Gabriella Montez did what all typical runaway teens would do, work for money.

__

Flashes to Gabriella working at a night club.

"You're working as a stripper, Gabi?"

"Yeah, I get paid a lot! Unlike you who just sits there eating up what I work all day!

****

She's also the most rude and dark sided girl in school.

__

"Man that girl in the black, cuts herself."

"Shut up! Or I swear I'd kiss your ass."

Gabriella glares at a guy.

****

Will someone help her get out of her personal hellhole?

__

"Gabriella, why are so mean?"

"Troy, stop helping me! I don't need your help."

"Gabriella, I know what you do after you get home."

Gabriella froze since he knows her secret job.

****

Or will that person back out?

__

"Troy, I'm a mess! Why in hell do you even like me?"

"Because…"

"See you don't even have a reason!"

"Gabriella, why can't you find a proper job?"

"Leave me alone, stalker!"

****

Will she open up to a friend?

__

"Hi I'm Sharpay Evans and I'm Troy's step sister."

****

Or is she going to remain in her personal hellhole?

__

Shows Gabriella, trying to cut herself.

Starring…

****

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

__

Shows Gabriella walking out a nightclub.

****

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

__

Shows him walking to Gabriella's house.

****

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

__

Shows Sharpay talking to Gabriella.

****

And Selena Gomez as Victoria (Tori) Montez

__

Show Tori crying in the bathroom.

****

My Personal Hellhole

__

Coming to fanfiction

****

Rated "T" for mostly swearing, and sexual contents.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I changed my mind, I was going to put up a collection of oneshots, "The Efron Family" But I guess that can wait. I just wanna do a story that shows a different Gabriella rather than the shy girl. Please Review if you want chapter 1 out quick! If you liked this! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVEW!!**


	2. Library Boy and Me

**Summary: **Every typical runaway teens have problems surviving with the money they have. What if Gabriella Montez was one of them? Student by day… and STRIPPER by night? Is She going to live in her hellhole forever? Or will she open up to people? Rated "T" for swearing and sexual contents. Troyella!

**Chapter 1- Library Boy and Me**

**Gabriella's POV**

Here's a typical runaway teen story.

1. They runaway from home because they don't like it or was abused.

2. They find a place to live that's not any better than home.

3. They find a job to pay the rent and make sure they can afford every day spendings.

4. They are still stuck in a hellhole.

And I'm pretty sure I'm no different. Me, Gabriella Montez. I know my name sound like some angel from heaven. But that's what I always whished. Wishes don't come true so easily in my case. I wished that I'd have a better mother that cared for me. I wish that I was somebody else.

You're probably thinking, running away is stupid.

And we all know it is. But what else can I do? All my mom does is just come home from the poker table and yell at us and "protect" us from the outside world. And by the way, _us_ meant my sister and I.

My sister Tori Montez. She's 14. And I'm 16.

I'm pretty sure that without a guardian it will be hard to get into a high school. And it wasn't hard for me because I tell lies all the time back at home. My mom would ask me questions and treat me like a prisoner. But no, I wasn't abused. That was the good thing. Tori wasn't abused either.

Well, now Tori and I are sitting here, in our apartment that has one room, one bathroom, one living room, one extremely tiny kitchen.

Since Tori is only 14, she's been having a hard time finding a part time job. So I decided, I have to work for **bigger** money.

And by bigger I meant, a _stripper_.

I know, you're thinking that I'm some stupid slut that dances around a pole taking off one layer by one for guys. It's not the best job but it's not something you get arrested for like selling drugs?

"Gabi, it's already been 2 weeks of school, don't you think they'll get suspicious?" Tori asked, referring to the lies I've been telling about.

"What? You mean that we're runaways? Why do they care?" I answered, also popping some questions.

"Whatever. Did you get a job, Gabi?"

"Yeah." I got up and pour myself some water.

"What is it? Cashier? Waitress."

And you know it, it wasn't any of those.

"Nightclub." I drank my water. "Stripper."

"WHAT??" Tori got up and walked towards me, arms folded.

"What, what?"

"Gabriella, why are you so stupid?" Tori shook her head.

"Respect the ones older than you!" I shook my head..

"Gabi, you could've just found a proper job that doesn't include getting naked around a pole with drunk guys cheering for you!?" Tori got a little upset that her older sister, me, is a stripper.

"Tori, you don't know things! It's the best job with best salary!"

"You don't get salary! You get tips from drunk people!" Tori practically yelled at me.

"Nuh-uh! I get a salary and tips! At least I don't just sit there waiting for tomorrow!"

"Fine! If you like stripping around a pole all night. Do it then." Tori walked to the bathroom.

I know that my sister has a point but, I can't give up a job where I get at maximum 100 dollars tips and 500 dollar salary just by stripping. It might not be a lot to normal people in Albuquerque. To me, it's pretty good.

Well, I guess I have to get ready to go to East High. I've been there for 2 weeks already. And everyone already knows me for my attitude. It's like that back home. I'm always rude an unfriendly to them. I'm just use to this stuff.

* * *

"Hey slut." Luke Smithson greeted Gabriella like he did for the past 2 weeks.

Gabriella just ignored the eyes staring at her. It wasn't because she was popular or pretty (even though she is a beauty). She's already been known as some stupid slut that has a closet full of black clothes, broken hearts, and skulls. Also her dark eyes. No, she didn't wear eyeliner. It was circles under her eyes from working late every night. She is beautiful even with dark circles under her eyes. Still people hated her.

She never had or never will have any friends in her opinion. The only person nice to her in her life was Tori. She never learn how to rely on someone.

Gabriella opened her locker and got her books for math. She's going to go to the library to get some information on her project.

As soon as she got to the media center of the school, she immediately noticed one guy staring at her. Burning holes on her face.

"What do you want?" Gabi asked rudely.

"Are you new here?" The boy asked.

"Why do you care? Do you wanna make fun of me or my clothes?"

"No, you're very interesting." The guy smiled.

"What? That I'm a person?" She rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Gabriella Montez." She glared. "If you wanna make fun of anything of mine, including my name, I'll kick your buttocks."

He just laughed at her remark. "You're really funny. I'm Troy Bolton." He held out his hands to shake.

Instead of shaking it, Gabriella just walked away with her math book.

"Nice meeting you!" Troy called after her. _Damn, she's hot._

**A/N: How'd you think? I know. Troy is freaky. But I thought this wasn't a bad start. Gabriella is like emo and likes a lot of black. Same with me! I love black! Hehe. No, I don't cut myself. Anywho, Review! Thanks for the previous reviews! LOVE YA!**


	3. First Day of Gym

**Chapter 2- First Day of Gym**

It was the last period of the day. And Gabriella was happy. It was the first time in gym for her at East High. The previous 2 weeks, gum hadn't started yet.

"Ok, class! I am your gym teacher. And all of you should call me Coach Bolton." Coach yelled through the echoing gym. "Let me take attendance."

"Danny Abby?"

"Here!"

"Mandy Beavers?"

"Here!"

"Troy Bolton? If you're not here, you're in big trouble, son!" Everyone laughed at his joke.

"Here."

Gabriella felt like she was going to choke. Troy Bolton was the guy she met in the library?! _Holy shit! Someone I know is going to be in my gym class?_

Gabriella hated it when someone like Troy Bolton is in same classes with her. It's so embarrassing.

Coach Bolton finished taking attendance. "Alright, people! We're running miles today! C'mon, we're heading out!"

Gabi looked around. She found Troy talking to a Barbie blonde. Which Gabriella bet was his girlfriend since they look nothing alike and they are joking around.

Troy spotted me looking at them, so I immediately looked away.

"Hey, Gabriella!" He greeted me.

"Hi." I said coldly.

"You have gym with us today, huh?" Troy smiled.

"What do you want?" Gabi frowned at him.

"You have to stop thinking I want something from you. I just wanna be friends." Troy smiled.

"Yeah, and your little girlfriend here won't get jealous?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Wait, what?" Sharpay laughed.

"Aren't you his girlfriend, Barbie blonde?" Gabriella said rudely.

"Excuse me? This is my natural color and no I'm not Troy's girlfriend." Sharpay got a little annoyed.

"Oh…" Gabriella wanted to blush.

"Gabriella, this is my step sister." Troy chuckled a little.

"Hi, Gabriella, I'm Sharpay Evans. Troy's step sister like he just said." Sharpay smiled, feeling a little bad at getting annoyed at her. But no one ever called her a Barbie blonde before.

"Oh." Gabriella tries not to act embarrassed.

"C'mon, kids! We're heading out!" Coach Bolton yelled and used his whistle.

The three walked out the gym and to the track.

"So Gabriella, you're new here?" Sharpay asked her while jogging.

"Yeah."

"That's nice. I like your hair color. Once I dyed my hair black but it looked so freakish." Sharpay smiled.

"Oh." Gabriella ran faster. She never wanted to make friends. And she didn't want them. She never met anyone so interested in her. Someone that could put up with her attitude. Even her own mother couldn't stand her. Or sometimes Tori couldn't either.

Sharpay caught up with Gabriella in a second. "So do you wanna hang out at me and Troy's house this afternoon?"

As much as Gabriella wanted to because she never had anyone in her life that would invite her to anything. She knew she couldn't just change her attitude and be nice all of a second. And plus, her job. She needs to go home and get ready. Also her project and homework.

"Sorry, don't care." Gabriella sped up.

Sharpay gulped. She felt like she wanted to cry. She didn't have a lot of friends except Troy and her brother, Ryan. That moved out for college.

Troy could see that Sharpay was hurt. "Shar? You think you can finish this run?" He tried to cheer things up.

"I don't know." Sharpay frowned. "Is Gabriella always so mean?"

"I'm not sure. I met her this morning. All I know is that I'm gonna get her to go on a date with me." Troy smirked.

"Oh, so you think she's hot?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"A little." Troy stared at her running. "I'm pretty sure she'll get nicer if you get closer to her."

"I guess." Sharpay sighed. "I never had friends except you and Ryan. So I really want Gabriella to be my first friend that's a girl."

"Sharpay, you're really nice. I'm pretty sure you can open up to her." Troy smiled.

"Thanks, Troy." Sharpay ran a little faster, while Troy went super fast.

* * *

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay said, talking to Gabriella in the locker room.  
"Who said you can call me Gabi?" Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. I don't really mind. It's better than calling me slut like Luke Smithson does." Gabriella mumbled.

Sharpay personally felt a little bad for Gabriella. She had heard the rumors going around the school about her.

"So, Gabi, where do you live?"

"None of your business." Gabi got her gym bag and went out the door.

Sharpay, once again, wanted to cry.

"Sharpay, are you ok?" Asked a girl next to her. "You're talking to emo Gabriella?"

"Oh… Um. Bye." Sharpay walked out the door. She didn't want anyone to know she wanted to cry.

* * *

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy walked towards her in the hallway since she's heading to her locker.

"Stop following me around, asshole!" Gabriella wanted to slap him so badly.

"God, I just wanted to talk to you." Troy rose up his hand like he did nothing wrong.

"Whatever." Gabi walked down another hall to her locker.

"So, do you wanna hang out sometime?" Troy asked.

"I don't care." Gabriella sighed, irritated. "Why are you and Barbie blonde, I don't know, trying to get conversations out of me?!"

"Gabriella, why can't you just talk to people?" Troy yelled which caught everyone's attention.

"I don't want to! God, you make me sick." Gabi opened her locker.

"Shar and I just wanna be nice, and you just have to make it harder." Troy walked away.

Gabi looked down. A little ashamed of herself. She just hurt one of the nicest people that were to her.

**

* * *

**

Tori's POV

"Tori, I'm going to the nightclub, ok?" Gabriella asked. But apparently it wasn't a question. She was telling me she had to go.

"No." I groaned. If I wanna stop my sister from being a stripper, I'll have to find a job. A job that has a better pay than night club stripper. A personal sex slave? No just kidding.

I put my homework aside since I was finished. "Gabi, do you regret… I don't know, running away?"

"Not at all. Why?"

"I mean, I know we get a lot more freedom now, but what happens when we starve or something?" I asked the dumbest question ever.

"What makes you think we're gonna starve?" Gabriella laughed. I wish she'd giggle like she did back in elementary school. But that was before our Dad past away.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"We're not gonna starve, Tori." Gabriella still laughing from my dumb question.

"Whatever." I sat down and turned on the TV. This TV with local channels came with this crappy apartment. It also included a refrigerator, washer/dryer, and kitchen stuff which we were happy about.

"Bye, Tori." Gabriella walked out the door.

**A/N: How'd you guys like it? Or how'd you guys hate it? Tell me! And I'm open to suggestions. And if you want to tell me what I can do better, I don't mind. Don't be afraid to tell me what I can do better. But if you hate this story, I think it's stupid to leave a review telling me. If you think I can do a better job. Than I'm fine with that. And people it'll be nice if my story was on your favorite list. Because then other people will visit your profile and they can see it! I'm not forcing you to, but that would be nice. And thanks for the reviews! They lighten up my day! Thanks! Take your sweet time to review please! And I will update as fast as I could!**


	4. Sharpay's Research

**Chapter 3- Sharpay's Research**

**Troy's POV**

"Hi Jack." Sharpay said while she walked down the stairs. **(A/N: Jack is Sharpay's step dad. And Lucille is Troy's step mom. So Lucille is Sharpay's mom. Does that make sense?)**

"Hey Troy." Sharpay sat down next to me.

"Hey." My eyes were attached to the TV. There wasn't anything good on TV, but I finished everything already. "Oh by the way, Ryan called when you were upstairs."

"He did?" Sharpay smiled. "How is he?"

"He said he's fine and he might come visit this summer."

"Darn." Sharpay mumbled. "That's like 10 months away." **(A/N: School just started for about a month.)** "Troy, can you come up to my room. I need to talk to you." Sharpay started to walk back up the stairs.

"Sure." I followed Shar to her room and sat down on her bed while Sharpay sat down in front of her computer after she shut the door.

**Sharpay's POV**

I turned the monitor on my computer and maximized the stuff I was looking at.

"Shar, what do you want to show me?" Troy leaned over to the computer.

"This is Gabriella Montez." I selected the stuff about her.

"Where did you find this?"

I laughed a bit. "On Google." I know, it's kind of stupid. But I'm really nosey. Seriously. Since she won't talk to me. I guess I'll have to do things myself. I want to know her better so I won't hurt her feelings. And what I found on the computer was some blog written by some of the people I assume from her old school. And one of the pages mentioned Gabriella.

_Gabriella Montez. She disappeared. Isn't it strange? She was here two weeks ago. And we all assumed that she moved. Since teachers and principals tried to call her home but no one picked up. Or maybe she died. Just kidding. But she cuts herself, I thought. And also, her sister, Tori who's a freshman also disappeared. We all know Gabriella from her attitude and stuff and hates her but if anyone saw her anywhere, please contact the school. Just so you can help a slut. Lol Thank you! _

_School phone: 847-533-0094_

"What school did she come from?" Troy asked me.

"I don't know. She's from Phoenix."

"In Arizona?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's not too far away. Maybe a 3 hour drive?" **(A/N: I don't know about the drive since I don't live anywhere close to Phoenix or Albuquerque. I'm in the Southeastern part of US. Lol. But I did use an atlas/map for help on this. Arizona is west of New Mexico. So I'm pretty sure it's not too far away.)**

"Oh." Troy nodded. He sure didn't know he's geography. Last time Troy thought that Tennessee was in China.

"What do you think about her?" I asked Troy. I feel really bad for Gabriella.

"She's wow." Troy shrugged.

"Wow?" I raised my eyebrow. Alt least I tried to. I can't do that.

"Her family drove here without telling the school."

"Yeah…" I don't see that point of wowing about that. I mean, they move and forgot to contact the school?

"She doesn't like talking to people…" Troy was lost. I can tell. "But Shar, I think you're doing a little too much."

"What do you mean?" I wasn't getting that.

"You shouldn't do that. It's Gabriella's own business." Troy shook his head.

"Well, it's not my damn fault that her school's blogger or something had to post it up for people to see?!"

"Sharpay, calm down." Troy touched my arm.

"No! I'm doing this just so I won't hurt Gabriella's feelings! What if I asked the wrong question in front of her like I did a couple times in gym? I just want to know her!"

"You're not hurting her feelings, Sharpay! You're too nice! Gabriella was the one being mean to you." Troy yelled in front of my face. And he was right. I wasn't being mean. It was Gabi that was being mean. So why am I doing this for?

**A/N: I hated this chapter. Can someone give me some ideas what I should right next? Like how should Gabriella get closer to Sharpay? What happens next day at school? Some help? Sorry for the delay! I've been busy lately. I'm returning to school next Monday! So I was stressing over school supplies. Sorry! But once school had started, I don't think I can update everyday! I'll try though. You might get longer chapters that come out once every two days. This is a really short chapter and I'm so sorry! I promise I'll make it up to you guys! Thanks for the reviews and tell people about this story! And someone told me to be more descriptive about their feelings, am I correct? I'm sorry if I couldn't do that! I promise there will be more feelings instead of dialogue once this story goes up the hill. Thanks you and review!**


	5. Hurt and Party Invitations

**Chapter 4- Hurt and Party Invitations**

**The next day at school…**

Gabriella walked into the school library. Annoyed to see Troy starring at her again. She really wants to get this project done. She wants to get good grades and get into a nice college by scholarship. She wants everything she had dreamed of to come true.

"Hey Gabi." Troy walked over to her.

"Hi." She greeted him, not taking her eyes off of the reference book. She didn't want to look at him.

"So, do you think I can help?" Troy smiled.

"Yes. Mind your own business and leave me ALONE!" Gabriella closed the book shut and walked away.

"No need to get so cranky." Troy mumbled.

"Can you just leave me alone, for god's sake?!" Gabi walked faster and faster.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry if I annoy you but Sharpay really wants to be nice to you and you keep hurting her. What is wrong with you?" Troy almost yelled.

And everyone in the library shot him the 'Are you alright, man?' look.

Gabriella got a little teary. Anger starts to build up in her for no particular reason. "Leave me alone." She held back tears that made Troy notice.

"I'm sorry…" Troy whispered.

"Just stop." Gabriella gulped and walked out the library.

"Was that Gabi… crying?" Sharpay walked in the library with a confused expression written on her face.

Troy sighed and shrugged.

"Why?" Sharpay's mocha brown eyes were full of questions.

"Long talk." Troy murmured.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I looked around me, everyone is starring at me. Well I'm pretty much use to it. But I was crying. Why? I don't know. When Troy told me that I was hurting Sharpay, anger and tears just starts to build up inside of me. Troy just makes me so mad sometimes. Because I've never in my life met anyone who would stand everything about me, my attitude, clothing, language, everything. He just keeps coming back for… more. It's like he wants to know more about every time he sees me.

You're probably wondering, why am I crying in the middle of the hallway? I didn't cry loudly, tears just starts to run freely down my cheeks uncontrollably. I couldn't help it.

"Gabi!" I turned around just to see the only person that I would ever talk to.

"Hi Tori."

"What's wrong with your face…" Tori asked, putting up a worried face.

"Nothing, This guy, hit a um… soccer ball right on my face and I started tearing up cuz uh… there was something sharp on the ball?" I fake smiled.

"Gabi, don't lie."

"I'm not lying." I laughed a little. Taking off my jacket and tying it around my waist.

"Gabi? Did anyone hurt you? Luke Smithson?" Tori was getting suspicious.

"Relax, girl. I can take care of myself." I smiled weakly. "No one hurt me."

"Then what the hell happened?"

I sighed, knowing that I give in. "Troy Bolton and I got into a nasty conversation that made me mad and started tearing up." I looked down.

"Troy Bolton made you… tear up?" Tori chuckled.

"It's not funny." I rolled my eyes seriously.

"How?"

"He said really bad things." I mumbled. Did he?

"He said bad things or you said bad things?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

I started to walk faster, ignoring Tori's tormenting questions.

"Hey Gabi, wait." Tori almost ran.

"Tori, I'll tell you later, I have to get to class, bye." I said quickly and rushed to Algebra class. I know, that was really mean. She's my sister, I can't be mean to her and ignore her. But I really don't want to get into another conversation that makes me tear up. There's still tons of time until class starts, so I guess I'm just gonna sit here.

My favorite subject is not Math or Algebra. It's not my strongest either, but I'm still not bad at it. I have all Honors and advance classes. I know, it's very unusual for an emo girl like me take these classes, I should probably be in standard or the lower level classes. I'm not bad at school at all. I have all A's and just sometimes B. But it was not easy keeping this up. The reason why I do this is because I want to have a great job. I want to be independent and make Dad proud of me.

* * *

Sharpay was looking forward to gym today. She need to ask Gabriella what is up. She knows that something is up. Just be her research. Gabriella's smart, she won 2 science fairs, and one Math decathlon thing. In fact, she needs a tutor anyway. She's almost failing in _standard _Algebra. And Gabi won math decathlons in advance classes. Sharpay was never a math person. She likes literature and art. She's a great writer and she loves to paint. She also likes drama, but one thing, stage fright. So she never been on stage. Because every time she stare at the people looking at her, she feel like she's about throw up. And she just wanted to cry so bad. **(A/N: I'm not sure if you would wanna throw up, since I've never had stage fright? But is that the feeling you get with people with stage fright?)**

Sharpay sat there, alone, in algebra every single day. Since Troy wasn't in standard, or any of the people that talks to her.

"Hey Sharpay." One girl walked up to her.

"Oh, hi." She smiled, her lip gloss shining from the light.

"Um… I was thinking, you know, the new emo girl, Gabriella?"

"Yeah…" Shar's smile faded.

"Well, I see that you are friends with her, so can you help me hand this to her?" The girl almost whispered.

"Um… sure, what is it?" Sharpay was curious.

"Oh and this one is for you." She said. "My biggest pool party yet! I'm inviting everyone in school. And you know, I don't wanna look like a freak, so maybe you could hand the invitation to her?" The girl, her name is Dana, smiled sweetly.

"Of course. Do you need me to help hand the invitation to Troy too?" Sharpay offered.

"No, I think I can handle that. I mean, who wants to miss out a chance to flirt with Troy Bolton?!" She giggled. "I'll stop by the gym and hand it to him, myself, you do not know how much I want him." She winked. "See ya later." She walked out the classroom and to her whatever her class was.

Dana Wilson, she knows everything about everyone in this school. And I guess she even know what class Sharpay is currently in.

**

* * *

**

Gym class…

After Coach took attendance and the warm ups, Sharpay walked towards Gabriella, with a huge smile on her face. "Gabi!" She _tried_ to hug her and be friendly.

"Sharpay, I appreciate you being nice, but I just can't take that." Gabriella looked down, knowing that tears were about to roll down her cheeks. She didn't know why. It's probably because of something Troy said earlier this morning. But all Troy said was she was hurting Sharpay, not that she never heard that from her other classmates before. She can hurt someone's feelings just by her famous comeback lines. Why did it make her cry? Sharpay was surprisingly nice to her even though she's acting all mean. Is that why? _No, I am not having friends. Sharpay is nice but I will not be friends with her._

"Gabriella? Are you ok?" Troy walked over to her and snapped.

Gabriella blushed. _OMG! I just blushed!_

"You're… blushing?" Troy smiled.

"No I wasn't." Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I was a little too loud in the library this morning. I just couldn't control myself. I'm really--" Troy was interrupted by Gabi.

"It's ok." Gabi mumbled. "You guys have been really nice to me, and I really appreciate that. But I mean, I'm weird and retarded and stuff, so just leave me alone for your own good."

"You're not retarded, Gabi." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You are in advance chemistry, honors algebra, and advance biology."

Gabriella fake smiled. _Shit, she knows!_

"You are?" Troy was surprised.

"No…" Gabriella bit her bottom lip.

"Wow." Troy stared at her.

Sharpay just laughed a little. "Anywho, Gabriella, Dana told me to give you this. And I'm sure Troy got it from Dana already."

"A party?" Gabriella grabbed it.

"Yeah. You coming?" Troy was hoping she would.

"Well…"

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! Like I said in my profile, I and really busy with advance classes I'm taking. And I'm trying me best to update! This chapter took me 4 days to write because I only had like 15 minutes everyday to write this. Lol. But I finished. The next chapter will probably be out next week. So please review! I might post it earlier next week if I could get 10 reviews! Hehe. Luv ya!**


	6. Dangerous Curves

**Chapter 5- Dangerous Curves**

Gabriella was going to say yes. But she knew… she couldn't.

Sharpay looked at her hopefully. Gabriella really doesn't want to disappoint a _friend_. And of course, Troy.

"I don't know." Gabriella shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Troy blurted out.

"Like… I don't know if I'll have time." Gabriella met his eyes.

"Do you need an outfit?" Sharpay said, not noticing that Troy and Gabriella are starring at each other. "I have a really good dress that will look really nice on you! Outfit is not a problem!"

"Um…" Gabriella looked away. "Well, sure."

"Really?! You're gonna come? You accept my offer? I'll give you an outfit!" Sharpay smiled.

"What?" Gabi looked at Shar, confused. "Outfit?!"

"Yeah?" Sharpay smiled. "Weren't you listening?"

"Outfit! That's… nice." Gabriella stuttered.

"Cool!" Troy grinned. "You're coming to the party. I'll pick you up at five on Friday."

"Ok…" Gabriella smiled. Gabriella did really want to go. But how is she gonna find someone to substitute her when she's at a party? Who wants to be a… stripper? Tori wouldn't do it. And what kind of sister is she if she makes her be a stripper?

**

* * *

**

Gabriella's apartment…

"Gabi, are you going to that party?" Tori got a bag of chips.

"I really want to but who's gonna take my _shift_?" Gabriella said, emphasizing the word, shift.

"That isn't a shift, Gabriella." Tori pour the chip on the plate.

"I know." Gabriella looked down.

"Maybe, I'll take it for you." Tori added nicely.

"Tori! Don't even think about it!"

"Why? I have big boobs and I'm hot too." Her sister mentioned.

"Sure, you should've read that contract."

"YOU SINGED A CONTRACT!?"

"Yeah…"

"How many years are you gonna work there?!" Tori was so mad.

"At least a year."

"Gabi, you are so stupid."

"I'm not; can you find someone to take the shift for me? Please?" Gabriella pleaded.

"I think I know who." Tori nodded.

* * *

Troy ran down the stairs, not wanting to miss that basketball game. "Can someone turn the TV on?"

"It's already on, Bolton." Her step mom, Lucille joked.

"Thanks." He walked over to the flat screen TV, with Jack following with popcorn.

"Boys, dinner is around the corner." Lucille frowned at the image. "Come help out and less junk food."

**

* * *

**

With Sharpay in her room…

Sharpay took the school directory and skimmed through the last names that start with "M's".

"Montez…" Sharpay landed her manicured fingers on Gabriella Anne Marie Montez. She looked to her right and found her phone number.

Sharpay dialed the foreign number on her flip phone.

"Hello?" She heard a soft voice. It wasn't exactly soft. It was the noise in the background, making her voice soft.

"Is this Gabriella Montez?" Sharpay spoke shyly.

"Yes?"

"It's Sharpay!" Sharpay squealed into the phone.

"Wait… how'd you fuckin' get my number?"

"School directory?" Shar shrugged verbally. **(A/N: I know. Weird usage of word. I'm trying to describe things better. "Shrugging verbally" just means like you could hear it in her voice that she's shrugging in the background.)**

"Ok. Why did you call?" Sharpay could hear Gabriella was in a rush. And all the noise in the background.

"Uptown Club! Baby!!" Sharpay could also hear someone yell. That made Sharpay wonder out loud.

"Gabi… Are you at a… club?"

"No!" Gabriella yelled over the phone.

"Are you positive?" Sharpay could hear more screaming and the DJ mixing up the latest hits.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Sharpay." Gabriella hung up on her quick. Before people cheer for her to strip.

Sharpay is getting more suspicious after she hung up. If she's not at Uptown Club, why are people in the background screaming that?

To Sharpay's prior knowledge, Uptown Club is a club for people over 16. And Sharpay have been there before. In fact she goes quite often. Who would think that a shy girl would go to a club quite _often_? Sharpay's not that shy in the inside. She likes to have fun and relax and just be… _bad_ sometimes. She's not allowed to stay there too long. Because Lucille Bolton really doesn't like Troy and her hanging out at places like that.

Sharpay decided that she would go and check out that club this week. She hasn't been there for a month or so. Maybe new things are added.

* * *

"So…" A good looking brown haired guy that looks to be at his early twenties walked up to Gabriella.

"Hi." Gabriella sat down at the bar table to get a drink (of water. Lol.).

"Should I offer you a drink?" The guy ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"No thanks." Gabriella doesn't drink.

"Are you sure?" He smiled seductively.

"Yes, I am positive." Gabriella snapped at him.

"So… you are the stripper?" He grinned.

"Is that a problem?" Gabi glared at him.

"Yes." He smiled. "You have dangerous curves." The guy grinned seductively again.  
"I'm not into one-night stands, dude." Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Are you positive?"

"More than positive!" He was getting on Gabriella's nerves now.

"Well… fine." He walked away to some other girl that took his offer of a drink.

"Pretty harsh?" Kendra, the bar tender smiled.

"He deserves it." Gabriella shrugged.

"You are the first girl to take down a guy's offer of a drink." Kendra gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Kendra." Gabi smiled back.

"You are a really smart girl. That shouldn't be doing this kind of dirty job." She sighed.

Gabriella was now confused. "Why? I'm sixteen. There's not much I can do with my life."

"There's a whole lot. You just haven't discovered yet." Kendra smiled again.

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took me like half of a month to update! I have been extremely busy. This chapter took me 2 ½ weeks to write. So please anyone who reads this, please review! And tell your friends about this story! I really want to make this story as popular as my previous one. I had over a 100 alerts and favorites. I'm not being greedy. But it really took me that long to write this and I would love reviews. PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! I AM OPEN TO THEM! I am extremely sorry for the lack of update. The next chapter will hopefully be out next week or two. SORRY! :'o**


	7. The Bartender Tells All

**Chapter 6- The Bartender Tells All**

**Tori's POV**

I know that Gabi has to make the party. She has never been to any parties ever since dad past away.

And to make sure of that, I will have to take her place as a stripper for one night without her knowing. Well, she might find out the next day or two, but at least I did my job by then. Oh and, by the way, the party is only for juniors. I'm a freshman, which sucks. But on the bright side, everyone is new to the school, so I don't stand out in particular.

How can I possibly take her place and notify the club manager without Gabriella knowing? Maybe after school. That's probably the safest time to go. But she always wait for me to walk home… how's that gonna work? We'll find out.

It's twelve at midnight. And I should be in bed by now. Gabriella will be coming home any minute now. And to be honest with you, I'm still studying… for math test tomorrow.

I heard the front door of our apartment open and a sigh from a very familiar voice. I peaked from my and Gabi's small room and saw her plopping down on the couch, rubbing her eyes.

She walked towards the bathroom, removing the make up she has on.

I closed my Math textbook quickly and hopped into bed.

"Tori?" My sister walked into the room. "Was that you?"

I could hear my giggles, muffled into the pillow.

"Tori… I told you to be in bed by ten." Gabriella said, acting like my mom. Well, our mom _before_ daddy left us.

"Ok…" I gave in, giggling.

"Tori, what have you been doing up?"

"Studying for my Math test tomorrow." I sat up straight to face Gabi.

"Oh shit! I forgot about my Science quiz tomorrow!" Gabi jumped off of the bed and searched thoroughly into her school bag.

"Relax… Gabi." I rolled my eyes. Why do I have a sister that worries so much about her grades and yet, she doesn't look like the type of girl that would.

"You don't understand. It's hard keeping a good grade point average when you have to strip until twelve at night."

"I never said it was easy." I rose up my hands like I did nothing wrong.

"Tori, sleep." Gabi took her textbook out.

"Fine." I hid my face under the covers.

* * *

"Please!" I begged like hell. "I wanna take her place!"

"Look… kid." The woman rolled her eyes. "The club is not for fourteen year olds."

"Please! I'm Gabriella's sister. And she's busy that night." I would like to take her place."

"No. I don't wanna pay a fourteen year old."

"I don't need pay. I'm working for free." I smiled big, ready to sacrifice for Gabriella.

"Really?" She turned around.

"Yes, I swear to God." I smiled again.

"Well… that's a deal. Here, take these clothes and wear them that night." The lady threw me some clothes that briefly have any thing on. Just strings and sparkly objects.

"Thank you sooooo much!" I hugged her and ran out of the club.

I got the job!

**

* * *

**

Gabriella's POV

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay walked over to me.

"Hey." I said, more polite than usual.

"Oh. Since it's a Friday, do you wanna head down to uptown club with me?" Sharpay squealed.

I could feel my heartbeat in my ears, tonight? "I'm sorry. No, unfortunately I have work."

"Oh…" Sharpay frowned. For once I actually felt sorry for disappointing someone. "I guess I might not go then."

I laughed softly. "You can go if you want to." But I really hope she doesn't.

"Nah." She shrugged.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy walked up with papers in his hands.

"Um… Troy, what is that your holding?" I was curious about the papers.

"Oh…" He smiled at me. "It's the information on the project you were working on."

"Holy shit, I left it in the library?" I grabbed it from him quick.

"I'm sure you did." Troy smiled again.

"Troy, thanks." I smiled back.

"So…" Sharpay said, breaking out little silence.

And the bell rung.

"I'll see you guys later." I said, snapping back to reality. Wow, I can't believe Troy's smile can put me in such trance!

**

* * *

**

Troy's POV

Sharpay practically begged me ten times to go to the club with her. I thought she said to Gabi today that she's not gonna go? I'm starting to grow suspicion on her.

"Come on let's go!" Sharpay clapped and squealed.

"Be back no later than eleven kiddos." I heard dad yell before we walked out the door.

As soon as our ten minute walk was over and we arrived in front of the club, Sharpay ran inside like a maniac.

I walked in, feeling my own heartbeat alive to my ears as the dance music roared my eardrums.

I looked around, finding people dancing, some drunk, and some in full make out mode.

And once the music paused I looked up to find very familiar face dancing professionally in a lacy outfit as the music started again. Or if I should even call it an _outfit_. A piece of cloth.

"Strip!" A couple of freaks that seem to be either high or drunk started yelling.

That familiar face smiled seductively as she licked her lips, making guys drool.

I try to look around for Sharpay and I saw her sitting at the bar table, enjoying herself as she chatted to the bartender.

I cleared my thoughts as I looked up at the familiar face again. It couldn't be her, could it?

I shrugged it off as I walked over to Shar, whose paying attention to her own conversation.

"You know that girl up there?" The jet black haired bartender asked Shar.

"No… at least I don't think so…" Sharpay shrugged.

"She turned down Bryan." The bartender saw me out of the corner of her eye.

"Whose Bryan?" I sat down next to Sharpay, seeming interested.

"He's this guy that knows exactly how to seduce right." She smiled suspiciously, "She almost got me turned on once."

"Oh… what's her name?" Sharpay asked while looking at the familiar brunette dancing and about to strip as Shar looked away.

"Gabriella." The bartender sighed.

I almost blew up when I heard what she said. "GABRIELLA?! As in Montez?"

"Yeah… do you know her?" She asked casually.

"Oh my god." Sharpay gasped. But I could tell that she probably expected it by her face. She didn't look as surprised as me.

"Um… bartender--"

"It's Kendra." She _corrected_ me.

"_Kendra_." I rolled my eyes. "Does she work here everyday?"

"Yeah… well, she's off on Sundays. And some Saturdays. Why?" Kendra eyed me suspiciously.

"You are fuckin' kidding me!" I almost jumped.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Kendra raised an eyebrow.

"NO! Of course not. I mean, she's my, I guess… friend."

"I see…" Kendra muttered under her breath. "Friends that love each other."

I must've turned red or something. Because Kendra thinks that I like her. I don't like Gabriella. Well she's kinda hot. And very sexy. And very beautiful. But oh well, even thought I like her, that doesn't change anything since she doesn't like me back.

As the music stopped again, Gabriella walked off of the stage and walked tiredly towards the bar tender…

**A/N: Ok! I finally got this out. And I really like Kendra in this chapter. I also notice myself writing a lot of fillers. I am not the person that gets straight to the point of the story like a lot people do. This is like the weak thing I share in writing, cuz I find myself writing a lot of chapters that don't really mean anything. Please tell me if I start doing that! Anywho, this chapter is longer than I thought would be, so be thankful! Lol. I'll try to update as often as I can, school work is killing me! And my mom told me if I get another "C" I got like 2 already, she said she's not gonna let me get the HSM3 soundtrack! AH! I'm like OMG! Please review if you want me to write longer chapters! Thanks! I love your previous reviews! I really hope to get at least 8 more reviews! Thanks! :)**


	8. Sparks

**Chapter 7- Sparks**

Gabriella walked over to the bar; not noticing who else is near her. "Hey Kendra."

After a drink of water, she looked by her side, and almost screamed. "SHAPRAY!? TROY?!"

Kendra burst out laughing like an idiot, watching Sharpay and Troy's reaction.

"Gabriella…" Troy was trailed off by Gabriella's yell.

"Did you see me up there? Cuz you know I don't normally do that stuff." Gabi stuttered.

"Sure you don't." Sharpay _tried_ raising her eyebrow, like many tries, she never does it.

**Gabriella's POV**

I can feel my heartbeat in my mouth. This can't be happening! What if Sharpay and Troy spread it to the whole school? I would get in trouble by the teachers and the teachers will get suspicious and they will eventually find out that I ran away!

"Gabriella, can we talk about this?" Troy sighed.

"Talk about what?" I looked down as I bit my bottom lip.

"Are you really that desperate for money? Because, I can get you a job at my Aunt's restaurant." Troy said, I can feel the thoughtfulness in his voice, but this just isn't right.

"Or Gabi, you can also work at my mom's book store too…" Sharpay touched my arm, meaning that she really cared about me.

"Guys, can you just not talk about this?" I finally looked up.

"Gabi, you can't do this for so long, this isn't a proper job for a sixteen year old." Troy looked into me eyes. I know this is weird, but I can feel sparks, yes, sparks. For the first time, I feel like I was being cared and loved.

"I'm sorry." I looked away, "Can we please stop talking about this?" I asked again, or begged. "I don't wanna talk about it here."

"Ok…" Sharpay sighed. "So, are you done yet… with your job here tonight?"

"Yeah, since it's a Friday, I don't have to work until twelve. There's another girl doing the rest." I drank my water,

"YOU WORK TILL TWELVE??" Troy practically yelled.

"Yeah…" I shrugged.

"Gabi…" Troy looked into me eyes again. I can see Kendra feeling disconnected, so she helped someone else get their drinks.

"It's not a big deal." I said casually.

And here goes the awkward silence.

"Um… I'm gonna head to the ladies' room for bit." Sharpay said, ruining the silence.

"Ok." I messed with my hair. And Sharpay walked off.

Troy looked up and down my body. "Gabi, do you wanna change?"

I can feel that Troy is looking at my body and this could be fun…

"No, not really." I sat up a bit and flicked my curls back.

He looked at me up and down, side to side. I can see that from the corner of my eye while pretending to be looking at something else.

"Gabriella… I think it's a good idea to change back to you know… your normal clothes." Troy was getting tempted, I can just see it.

I gave him a sexy grin and winked before walking off to the changing room.

**Troy's POV**

Ok, now what was that? I just stared at Gabriella's body. Her chest mainly. I just can't help it, she wore this string bikini type thing that showed _a lot _of hot cleavage. I have to admit, Gabi has a _wonderful_ body. This is driving me crazy. I am getting mixed feelings with her. She just winked at me. And the next minute she comes back and hates me. This is so weird. She told Shar and I to leave her alone yesterday and now she is winking at me?! Wow.

"Ooh… I see someone starring at," Cough. "Boobies." Kendra, the bartender rolled her eyes.

"No I wasn't." I try me best not to turn red again.

"Boy, that was total signs of liking her more than a friend. And she winked at you too."

"Whatever and by the way… my name is _Troy_." My time to correct her.

"I know, Gabi told me a lot about you."

"She did?!" I smiled.

"Yeah…" Kendra said, while looking down in the cabinet where she found new glass cups. "I can tell that you guys like each other. At least you do."

I rolled _my_ eyes at her as Sharpay came back from the restroom.

"So…" Sharpay sat down. "What did I miss?"

"Not much. Except for the fact that lover boy here started to stare at Gabi's boobs, and Gabriella winked at him." Kendra butted in before I could answer.

"Ooh…" Sharpay smiled suspiciously. And that was all I need to make me slap her arm.

"Don't make me go there." I warned her.

"Whatever, Bolton."

Gabriella came back with appropriate clothing and sat next to me. "So better?" She teased my previous behavior.

"Not sure. It was fine the way it was." I decided since she wanted to tease me, I'm gonna go along with it.

I can hear Sharpay watching us and mumbling words like 'total signs of flirting' or 'Ooh's and Ah's'.

"Shut up, Troy." Gabriella smiled before turning her attention to Kendra.

* * *

It was already eleven and Troy knew that his dad and Lucille would kill him and Sharpay. But he really had a good time with Gabriella and also a new friend, Kendra. Sharpay took Kendra's offer for a ride home, while Troy volunteered to walk Gabriella home.

"Troy, you didn't have to." Gabi smiled.

"I wanted to." Troy just smiled back.

And here goes that awkward silence.

"Troy, I haven't had such a great time in years." Gabriella said politely, "Thank you." They stopped walking, reaching Gabriella's apartment door.

"You're welcome." Troy smiled again.

"Can I do something?" Gabriella asked while grinning.

"What?" He shot a question back.

Gabriella got on her tip toe and got closer and closer to him. Her soft lips landed on Troy's cheek. And she pulled away.

"I'll see you on Monday. Hopefully." Gabi smiled one last time and opened her front door.

That was just a simple kiss on the cheek. And that was all it took for Troy to feel sparks, only if he knew, she did too.

**A/N: Thank you sooooo much for those reviews! I got 14 in one day! Thanks so much for the reviews! Like I promised, if you guys review, I will post one early. And this wasn't suppose to be finished until next week or so. But since you guys reviewed so much, I think you all deserved it! I spent my time reading a school assigned book for this! So tomorrow, I will have to read double. But I thought you guys deserved it. Anywho, please take your time to review again! Thanks! –Natalie**


	9. Ended and Started At this Damn Library

****

Chapter 8- Ended and Started At this Damn Library

**Gabriella's POV**

Have I fallen for Troy Bolton? I sat down on my couch, thinking about what just happened. I could feel sparks. I felt all fuzzy and everything was just so… natural. I didn't have to pretend anything. I walked into the bathroom to remove the sparkly eye make up I had on as I peaked to Tori and mine's room, to find a sleeping Tori.

Tonight was one of the most fun nights I had ever experienced. I had never talked to friends that I can relax to in seems like what forever.

* * *

**Monday…**

As I walked into the building of East High, I got that feeling again, the fuzzy, electric feeling that I felt Friday night.

Troy greeted me by my locker, which made the electric feeling fail to decrease. This is killing me!

"So… about that party. Are you coming?" Troy scratched the back of his neck, which I find, sexy.

"Um… I guess so."

"But what about you know, your job?" Troy whispered the last two words.

"I don't know." I groaned. Why does he have to bring this up? I was enjoying our conversation!

"That's ok." Troy could feel that it's not the right time to talk about this.

_Awkward silence._

"Troy?" I broke the silence.

"Yeah…"

"I have this book report… since you help out in the library a lot, I was wondering if you could help me find the book I have been looking for?" I try not to act weird and do things like play with my jacket sleeve, habits that I get into when I'm nervous. _But exactly why am I nervous?_

"Sure!" Troy seemed happy to be doing that.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"So… where's Sharpay today?" I decided to start another conversation.

"Oh… she has a doctor's appointment for check-ups. She'll be here after lunch."

"Oh…" I bit my bottom lip.

"So… uh… Gabi, do you wanna come over and hang for a while this afternoon?" Troy asked, as he scratched his neck again.

"Uh…" I was still unsure whether or not I should let Troy in. He's nice and everything but I think that I'm falling for him. And that can't happen! What if he knows the other secret? I can't help but feel attracted to him, even though this is a risk. I feel like Troy is the cliff and no matter how dangerous it is, I'm gonna jump off of it!

I can see the hope in his eyes, his sky blue eyes. Hope. For once I saw hope. The hope of coming to school everyday, the hope of surviving…. The hope of… living…

"Maybe just for an hour or so." I sighed. I gave in, I'm officially attracted to Troy Bolton. It only took one night talking by the bar, and I had fallen for him. Why is this happening? That fuzzy feeling cam back, the s-word… sparks.

"Great! I'll see you at lunch and free period." Troy walked closer to me, my heartbeat raced as he hugged me. It wasn't just a hug. Not the hugs Tori would give me to comfort me, it was a hug that I haven't gotten in years ever since my forth grade crush! Long story.

He pulled away after I hugged back, I couldn't help my behavior. I just couldn't. "I'll see you soon." And he walked off.

Tori smiled childishly as she clapped dramatically towards me.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked down the hall.

"I was looking for you and there! I found you hugging Troy Bolton!" Tori said enthusiastically. "Gee, why did I not think that?"

"Tori, we're friends."

"Gabi, stop lying."

"We are in fact, just friends." We are, _are_ we?

"Gabi, you totally hugged back!" Tori is making such a big deal out of this. But I don't blame her, I mean, I normally don't hug people. "And the next thing I know, is that you will _kiss_ back too!"

"Oh my god, Tori! We are just friends!"

"Friends? Or friends that like each other more than friends?" Tori smirked.

"Friends." I said firmly.

"Sure… whatever." Tori looked away.

**

* * *

**

Troy's POV

"Alright, I'll catch you guys later!" Sharpay smiled and walked off. And now, I'm left alone with Gabriella.

"So… do you want me to help you find that book you need?" I asked.

"Sure…" We walked in silence to the school library.

I held the door for her as she walked and smiled in thanks.

"Troy, is this the fiction section?" Gabriella asked, not sure.

"Yeah… come here, what's the author's last name?" I led her to the shelves.

"Harrington." She replied.

"Alright…" I touched the spine of those books while skimming through some unpronounceable last names. "Here's one…" I slid the book off the shelf as it landed on the palm of my hand smoothly.

"Oh, that's not it." Gabi said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I think it's out then. Try the public library." I shrugged. "That should help." I looked over to her as I felt electric run over my body.

Our eyes connected immediately. I felt like I was about to just fly. I swear, this is the cheesiest thing you will hear from a guy, but that's really true. I leaned in, couldn't control the electric running through my spine.

And she leaned in too, and I'm awake, this isn't a dream. Thanks god it isn't!

We both leaned in as our lips met. It started off as just a normal simple kiss until she wrapped her arms around my neck. I gently opened my mouth for her to explore, as soon as that happened, she pulled away.

"Troy…" She shook her head.

I looked at her confused. That was such a wonderful kiss I haven't had in years!

"As wonderful that kiss was, I can't do this." She looked away and started to walk out.

"You can't do what?" I felt heartbroken. I ended it, didn't I? It started in this library and ended in this library! Damn you, library!

"I'm sorry…" Gabriella held back tears. "It's not your fault, it's just an internal thing." She walked out of the library.

It _is_ my fault actually. If I haven't kissed her, we would have at least stayed friends. Now she just walked out on me. Is out friendship really over? What worst can happen? I was planning on going to that party with her! Everything was going fine… until I what just happened two minutes ago!

What should I do? Should I tell her how much I really liked her? Try to get her to be friends again? Is this friendship over? Just by that kiss? I'm utterly confused with myself right now!

**A/N: So how was it? I didn't have much homework today so I spent my time on this. Please review! At least 7 reviews will I update within this week. Or else, you could predict the next chapter 2 weeks from now. Remember, people, I don't mind you telling me to hurry but I have a life too. If you're telling me to hurry, that doesn't bother me much, it makes me happy. Lol, because I know you guys like it and want more of it. But I will try my best to update as much as possible. This is pretty long… So review! –Natalie**


	10. You’re Like my First Bad Habit

**Chapter 9- You're Like my First Bad Habit**

**Gabriella's POV**

I try not to cry, real hard. Why do I feel like this? Why don't I just tell Troy the whole story? Why do I have to fall for him? Why does _he _have to fall for me? Why…_me_?

I opened my locker on my forth try, _stupid ass locker. _I cursed under my breath.

I took my books and all that while I walk to my next class. Which is Gym. Hell no! Troy! Sharpay! _Shit!_

Now, I have to face Troy right after what just happened? I really don't want to go to gym with Troy there.

But I knew I had to.

I reluctantly maneuvered down the halls, not wanting to go to gym.

As soon as I got there, I walked emotionlessly into the locker room, putting up that rude image I was known for on my face.

All the girls stared at my presence.

I walked over to an available locker and opened it up, stuffing my gym bag and book bag in.

As I was about to take my gray jacket off, I was interrupted by a squeak, "Gabriella!" I turned to look.

"I heard what happened." It was the familiar blonde, Sharpay. Oh god, she heard what happened. "Troy told me to give you this." She handed me a piece of notebook paper with bold handwriting in it.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_You are the most amazing kisser ever. I know this is cheesy and all, but I just have to let my feelings out. Every time, I see you, every time you talk to me, you make the electric running down my spine fail to decrease. I just want to let you know that… I like you, more than a friend. And, I completely understand if you don't feel the same way. But please, don't avoid me like the other girls did in my past._

_Love,_

_Troy._

I wanted to write back, I like you the same way too. But I promised myself, I'm not gonna do that whatsoever.

"Here, I ripped off the empty bottom of the notebook paper as I grabbed Sharpay's pink pen out of her hand and scribbled something fast down. "Take this back to him." I didn't even look at her. I immediately turned around and took off my jacket.

_Why would Troy be as dumb to pass notes when we're in the same gym class, and we don't have seats to sit in? _

Well, why _not_?

This could be interesting.

* * *

I pulled the T-shirt over my head that says "Wildcats, East High School" printed bold on.

One of my friends, who's on the basketball team (I don't play basketball for a team. I shoot hoops at home for fun), Zeke kept talking to me ever since I got in the locker room.

"You went to the club down in uptown?" He asked me, like I have told him before.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad." I smiled at the reference to that night where Gabriella and I talked for just so long.

"Well, Chad told me that one of the girls from school here actually works there." He whispered to me.

"Oh." I try my hardest to act clueless. "Who's that?"

"Some brunette. I don't know. I might check it out sometime." He shrugged.

I secretly sighed in relief. He didn't know it was Gabriella.

_Wait… why am I so concerned about that anyway?_

Zeke and I got out of the locker room. We were the first ones for that.

And the third one just has to be Gabriella.

She stole a glance at me as I glued my eyes to her. She was trying to ignore me. Did she get my note? Did Sharpay have it?

The forth person (again) has to be someone like, Sharpay. I walked up to her and was about to ask about the note when she spoke first.

"Gabriella told me to hand this to you." She smiled and walked towards Gabriella.

_That kiss completely made my day. But you have to understand, I'm not the right one for you. _

I was assuming Gabriella didn't even bother to write, love Gabriella, or xoxo Gabriella.

My heart just got ripped into halves after reading it. I expected it more than being shocked at it, but I'm still upset.

_Why do I have to want everything I cannot get?_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

By now, that bottom sheet of notebook paper is filled with sentences that Troy and I won't say to each other in person. And, Sharpay, has been passing that back and forth.

It has been a week since the kiss in the library. And want me to read you what the note says? All of it?

_That kiss completely made my day. But you have to understand, I'm not the right one for you. _

_Gabriella, what are you talking about?_

_You are really cute. I have to admit. But shouldn't there be a line full of girls wanting you? Why do you like me?_

_Because you have something all the girls don't have._

_Like what, Troy?_

_You are unique. You don't try and get me to get into your pants. You are smart. You are hot. :)_

_Troy, stop. I have less than everything your exes have._

_How do you know for sure?_

_I just do. You're a hot guy and I can assume that._

_Gabi, are you flirting with me through writing?_

_No. I'm just telling the truth._

_You're hot._

And that was the last sentence written on that paper. I know, I'm such a dumb ass not to write back anything else. But I'm trying to control my behavior. And I know, when it comes to Troy Bolton, it's almost as hard as for me to go to hell. Maybe _that's_ a little easier. Just kidding.

I really feel the urge for me to just go up to Troy and just tell him _all_ the truth. Not just he's cute, he's hot. I want to tell him, I like him the way he likes me too. I want to tell him why I'm acting the way I am.

Sharpay walked up to me right after I shut my locker.

"Hey Gabs." She greeted me like usual.

"Hey." I replied, politely, but not with much emotion.

"Do you need me to pass the note or something?" Sharpay said, I know that she reads all the stuff we write in every time I tell her to pass it.

"No." I said that one syllable without any emotions.

"Gabi, are you ok?"

"More than fine." I forced a smile.

"Gabriella, I know you like Troy too. Why don't you admit it?" Shar sighed.

"I just don't think that's right."

"What's not right?" Sharpay asked, slightly annoyed at my attitude. "I don't assume you to tell me exactly why but why don't you think for a minute, what's stronger than love?"

I stopped my movements. What _is_ stronger than love? Damn, Sharpay's good at this game.

"Hurt." I turned to look right into her eyes as I locked in my answer firmly.

Sharpay blinked and looked down. "Gabriella, the answer is nothing." Her lips formed a light smile. "If you try hard everyday, one day, love can overcome hurt."

"No, Sharpay. You never knew what hurt is." I walked away from her.

Sharpay trailed behind me, trying to catch up with my fast-walking.

"Gabi, stop lying to yourself. Think why you aren't right with Troy?" She yelled softly from behind.

It's not right because he'll know my secret and everything he shouldn't know.

Why is this just so hard. Why do I like Troy? I can't resist this feeling anymore. I walked to Troy's locker which I remember because he once told me.

I saw him arranging books in his locker and I went up to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Gabriella?" He tried to hide that big grin on his face, but he failed.

I smiled back. I just wanted to talk to him. I don't know why, but I wanted him to notice me. It's like a disease that keeps getting worse. I wanted to talk to him and I can't stop the crave for it.

I looked into his ocean blue eyes, getting completely drowned into them, I leaned in closer. And now, I swear, we're only _millimeters_ apart. He leaned his face down towards mine a little closer, if that was even possible. I closed my eyes as I kissed him again. Like I said, I couldn't resist the crave for him. I just had to kiss him. I wanted him, and it keeps getting worse.

Ever since we were passing the note, I wanted him to draw attention to me. And now, I forced myself not to write back to him, I wanted more. I know, I sound like a slut right now.

Troy pulled apart, smiling at first, now frowning.

"Gabriella… what are you doing? I thought you didn't like me?"

I looked away_. Don't say it, Gabriella._

That's because I like you too. I thought in my head.

I just shrugged and walked off quickly. I have got to stop that. I can't just go up to him and kiss him and not admit how I feel about him, right?

I either have to admit my feelings for him or stop wanting him. I know the second statement is impossible to happen. God, he turned into my _first bad habit _that I just can't stop.

**A/N: That was a hell of a lot. Lol. Sorry for not updating! Did you guys see HSM3? Damn, it was the best movie ever! I saw it the day is came out. There were so many people trying to get in, the line went from inside to outside. I know. But I bought advance tickets. Smart. Hehe. So yeah, Gabriella is growing a habit on liking Troy and not wanting to tell him her true feelings. Will that work out? The next chapter will be about the party! If you want more, you will have to review. More reviews, faster I update. If I get 10 I promise I'll update within the week again. If get like 5 or something, next week. If just 3 or so, I'm updating on my usual rate.**


	11. Poolside I Love You's

**Chapter 10- Poolside I Love You's**

**Troy's POV**

I grabbed some punch from the granite counter of Dana Wilson's house. This party has been hectic for me, not seeing Gabriella anywhere around. I want to see her so bad. I know, I sound desperate. And, even more desperate since it's coming from a guy. But I just want to make her mine and tell her that I can't stop thinking about her. Unfortunately, she wouldn't tell me what's wrong.

I looked around for Zeke and Sharpay. Whose been talking and laughing away since the beginning of the party. I _cannot_ feel any happier for Sharpay. She's laughing and having a good time with a guy besides Ryan and I. So I decided not to interrupt their own little conversation. I stood by the counter in confusion. What is Gabriella hiding? She obviously have something she hadn't told me yet that is really starting to bother me. What is she afraid of? What is pulling her back? I really want to know. I walked past the football jocks who already had a few drinks and some are getting somewhat drunk, as I made my way towards the backdoor to the backyard.

It was nice and quiet out in the back yard, the clear water in the pool shining the reflection of the moon. It was a perfect night of clear skies.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath for a moment, feeling relaxed for once tonight. But the feeling didn't last long until I feel someone standing next to me. I opened my eyes to find Dana Wilson smiling naughtily towards me.

"Alone much?" The words flew out of her glossy lips.

"Yeah…" I nodded and sighed.

"You know, you don't have to feel alone…" She walked closer to me, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Actually, uh… I'm gonna get back inside and get some more punch." I made an excuse to escape from her eyes.

"Oh… Aren't you gonna get some beer or something?" Dana smiled sweetly.

"No actually. Not until I'm twenty one." I smiled and walked back inside the music blasting house.

I saw Dana trying to follow me but I walked faster towards the crowd. I found myself standing in front of the front door. I stared at it, the frustration came back. _Where is Gabriella?_

I looked away, knowing she might not even come anymore. But that thought vanished quick enough when Gabriella Montez walked past me.

"Gabriella!" I stopped her by spinning her around.

She stared into my eyes right away.

Her hair was in a messy bun that I find cute and she was in a plain black shirt, those black skinny jeans she had worn before last week and a skull necklace, that I don't find hot on girls usually, but Gabriella was an exception.

"Troy…" She struggled to get out of my grip.

"Gabriella, everything I wrote on the note was true." I only tightened the grip on her waist.

"And, everything _I_ wrote on there was true too." She said back.

"Gabriella, just tell me why. Why don't you think you're the right one for me?" I looked into her coffee brown eyes.

She sighed as she stopped trying to get out of my grip.

"Troy, come here." She lead me to outside, the backyard where the pool is.

We sat down on the steps that would lead us down the deck to the pool. It was again, nice and quiet back here.

"Why do you wanna know?" Gabriella spoke first, not looking at me. Instead up in the sky.

"Because I wanna care about you and I wanna love you." I answered without thinking.

"Wait, you _want to_?" She looked utterly confused.

"I do care about you and I want to care about you more. I like you and I wanna love you." I smiled at her.

Gabriella smiled at me, for once for a long time. "I ran away from home." Those words escaped from her lips.

I wanted to gasp, but I didn't. _She ran away from home?_

"You're not serious…are you?" I stuttered.

"I'm goddamn serious. I ran away from home, I live in an apartment with my sister that also ran away, and I drove from Phoenix to Albuquerque.

"Why?" I seemed surprised.

"Because my mom gambles a lot and just locks Tori and I in our bedrooms all the time. So it's like we're grounded for life."

I nodded. Wow, this girl is deep. "What about your father? Or is this not a good question to ask?"

"It's fine. My dad died when I was in fifth grade." I could tell she was trying to hold back tears by her forced smile and glossy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gabi." I said sincerely. I really did feel bad for her.

"This is the whole truth. I didn't want you to know my secret. That's why I keep ignoring you."

I was shocked she chose to tell me all this in such quick time. "But Gabriella, why are you telling it to me now?"

"Do you not wanna know?"

"No, I do. I'm just wondering why." I shrugged.

"Because last night, I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't sleep. I know I _have _to tell you to truth." She looked deeply into my eyes as I looked back into hers. "I know I sound like a slut but, I want you. I can't stop thinking about you. I _love _you."

Now, I was shocked at what she just told me. She loves me? All this time I was assuming she was ignoring me in person, she _loves_ me?

Gabriella looked away. I can see tears in her eyes. This conversation was probably a little too much for her to handle.

"I love you too." I couldn't resist the words pouring out of my mouth.

"I thought you _wanna_ love me?" She smiled at me.

"I did. But now you told me you love me, the feeling grew stronger inside. I really do love you."

She leaned in, so now we were closer than possible. I saw a smile play on her thin lips as she leaned in _even_ closer. Our lips connected quickly, closing the impossible space between us. I kissed her for the third time, enjoying every moment of it.

We pulled apart when oxygen is finally needed.

"Wow." I said to no one is particular. I'm seriously amazed at what just happened. Gabriella just told me everything and she told me she loved me. _Wow_ for real. "Since we both love each other, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'll be honored to." She smiled and kissed me again.

**A/N: That wasn't as long as the last chapter since I thought this is just gonna get cornier if I keep going on with the chapter. This chapter is just plain confusion and understanding between Troy and Gabriella. And, for some reason it reminded me of the scene "Right Here, Right Now" even when it's not in a tree house. Lol. Oh, and yep peoples, you got what you want, they're together! But I have to admit, I am not the best at writing the part of the story when either they make up or break up. I don't know why. I'm better at writing details and dialogues. Ok, is this making sense? Whatever. Anywho, Happy late Halloween. Forgot to mention in the last chapter. Please review for me to update!**


	12. Think Positive

**Chapter 11- Think Positive**

**Gabriella's POV**

God, I could not get any happier! Troy is my boyfriend! I'm his girlfriend! I can't believe I just told him everything! God, I need some fresh air to breathe!

I unlocked my apartment door as I waved goodbye to Troy, who gave me a ride home. He drove off after I have got inside the apartment.

I looked around, no sight of Tori. "Tori?"

I walked into our bedroom and in the bathroom, no sight of Tori.

"Tori? Where are you?" I was getting a little scared by now. Where could she be? She doesn't have a cell phone! God, where is she?

I paced around the house impatiently. I stopped when I heard keys dangling noise coming from the front door.

I was a little scared at first, but when Tori, yes, Tori walked through the front door I felt upset and mad.

"Tori!" I frowned. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Hmm… where the hell have _you_ been?" She ignored my question. She should know where I've been anyway. Wait a minute, she's messing with me, huh?

"I went to Dana Wilson's party. You?" I folded my arms as I looked sternly at her.

"I just, you know, went out with some friends." Tori shrugged has she walked towards the couch to lie down.

"Right…" I sat down next to her. "And, exactly why do you smell like alcohol?"

"Well… two of my friends' boyfriends were drinking and they you know, accidentally spilled some on me, since they were drunk." She smiled a little too sweetly.

"You know I'm not buying that right?" I blinked repeatedly as I smiled sarcastically.

"No…" Tori pressed her tongue to her gums as I can see little hills forming and dropping on her cheeks.

"Tori, how many times have I told you not to drink until you're twenty-one?" I looked strictly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Tori apologized quickly.

Why would she drink anyway? Is something upsetting her? "Sorry couldn't fix everything, Tori."

"I promise this is the last time I'll drink until I'm legal to drink!" She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You know what, get in the shower. You smell horrible." I know that didn't come out as stern as I wanted it to sound. But at least she got what I meant.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I thank god for Gabi not suspecting anything farther than me drinking alcohol. I know I didn't really drink. All that smell came from that club where people drank. When I hung my regular clothes up, someone _accidentally _spilled alcohol on my jacket and when I changed back into them, they smelt like shit. Not just any shit. Useless, dirty alcohol shit.

I got in the shower as I feel the warm water run down my spine. From my head to toe. It feels so good right now.

After about what seems like hours, I got out of the shower and wrapped myself around a towel. I use the hair dryer to blow dry my dark, thick locks.

My hair is thick with heavy volume, unlike Gabriella's. Her hair is like hair every girl would ask for. But she always complain about how neat it always is. Why isn't it good to have neat and un-wayward hair? That's just Gabriella's thoughts.

I put on my shorts and tank top quickly before I walked out of the bathroom to find Gabi asleep on the couch.

I shook her as if I was about to scatter her structure. "Gabi, wake up!" She's a real heavy sleeper. It's hard to wake her up once she's asleep.

She opened her eyes slowly as she sat up straight. "How long have I been asleep?

"Gabi, stop worrying! You've only been asleep for fifteen minutes." I rolled my eyes at her jokingly.

"Oh." She got up and headed straight to the bathroom with no hesitation.

"I'm gonna clean myself up, ok?" She yelled as she closed the bathroom door shut.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I stepped into the school building of East High confidently. I feel great, I feel excited for once. Because Troy's at school.

I walked down to my locker being greeted by the worse person in the school building, Luke Smithson.

"What do you want?" I used my cold, rude, attitude-filled, and bitchy voice that I use for people like him.

"I heard you're going out with Troy Bolton?" He leaned against the locker next to mine.

"What's your point?" I continued speaking in that attitude.

"Oh no, nothing. Just to warn you that more girls hate you now because of that." He shrugged jauntily with his mean, but somewhat carefree tone.

"Doesn't _everyone_ hate me?" I fired back with something I don't like saying. But this is indeed true, everyone hates me. Including myself.

"Oh yeah! Well, they hate you _more_ now because of that."

"Let me tell you something, Luke." I walked closer to him. "If you want your reputation to be safe, you better back off of my case. Since I am now dating Troy Bolton, I can make anything happen to you about your reputation here at East High." I can see him gulp. "Understand?"

He stood up straight, with confidence that I see in him a lot of times. Wait, it's not called _confidence_, it's called being _overly cocky_.

"Gabriella, or Gabriella slut faced Montez, you don't have the **rights **to tell me what to do and what not to do. Do you know where you stand in people's minds? A slut, an attitude-filled bitch, a fucked up piece of shit, and I can continue with even worse terms for you! So don't think you can twist my thoughts around. Not even Troy Bolton can." He gritted the last sentence between his straight teeth as he walked off jauntily, acting as if nothing was ever wrong.

I had to admit, I was pretty scared of him. I use to think he was just some asshole that likes to criticize and judge people that has bad reputations at school. The type of guys who goes up fucking cheerleading bitches that wore too much glittery eye make up. The type that goes and fuck up virgins who fall for his looks. But now, I just noticed what more he could do. He's not just some bastard that likes fucking girls and judging people. Although I have heard that is true. I just now saw that evil and abusive side of him. Gabriella Anne Marie Montez being scared? That's a first time.

* * *

More and more people walked up to me for the rest of the day, asking me about Troy and some just came bashing me in front of my face. Bashing about how Troy Bolton would never date someone like me. Or I'm too much of a slut/bitch for Troy to like me. Some even said he dated me for bed. Goddamn, these people just need to shut their pieholes.

"Gabi, Are you mad or something?" Sharpay caught up with me in the hallway.

"Hey Shar! No. Just annoyed with the fact that people are talking and trying to get me to talk to them. Some even came bashing me in front of my face." I groaned.

"Hun, they're just jealous." Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah, in my dreams." No one ever was jealous of me in my life. That sounds bad but, I'm speaking the truth here, no one was ever jealous of me. I was being bashed ever since I was in fifth grade. I went to counseling before and the counselor kept telling me they were all just jealous of me, and that's their theory of people being _jealous_ of me, was to keep bashing me. But frankly, I don't believe in counselors while every other girls do. Counselors just say things to make you feel good. They just say things so you can just leave their office already. They say things so they could get paid. Counseling is ass.

"Gabi, a lot of people are jealous of you." Sharpay tried convincing me.

"Like who?" I shot her a question.

"Me!" Sharpay smiled. "I thought your hair was angel's hair! I love your eyes. I wish mine would be like yours." I think Sharpay just gone out of her mind. Completely out of her mind. I usually don't compliment blonde hair, but Sharpay was definitely a pretty blonde. No joke.

"Shar, nice try. I think I'll just stick with no one will ever be jealous of me."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. I knew she was getting tired of talking me into positive thoughts.

**A/N: Haha! There's gonna be more to come. Nope, Troy and Gabriella getting together isn't a happy ending yet. Gabriella still has some self-esteem issues she needs to work on. So she's still not completely outta her hellhole yet, is she? This chapter is just a filler to tell you how mad Gabriella could get and how scared she could get at times. So the whole point of Luke Smithson existing in this story is just to make the inner Gabriella express herself out, by saying of course, unpleasant things to her. And I have to say, I love your reviews! Please review more! It makes me happy. Oh, and I know this doesn't really make sense, but I have to thank you guys for making me get straight A's! For being so patient has helped me a lot. And for making me happy by reviewing and writing nice things. Thank you guys so much! Review!**


	13. Slut Girlfriend

**Chapter 12- Slut Girlfriend**

**Troy's POV**

I raced down the cafeteria to the lunch line as I grabbed two milks, two pizzas, and two bags of chips.

As I finished paying I almost ran down to the lunch table Gabriella and Sharpay are sitting at. Once I sat down at that table, some of the basketball jocks sat there too. You might think I'm one of the jocks. But the truth is, no. I'm not on the team. But I am welcomed and I can fit in all the jock groups. Usually the basketball jocks are the ones that hang out with me and sit with me at lunch. The football jocks tend to hate basketball jocks for some strange reason. I mean, football season isn't the same as basketball? So why do they hate them so much?

"Hey Gabi." I sat down, interrupting Sharpay's sentence.

"Hey." She smiled solemnly at me.

"Is something wrong?" I placed a strand of her ebony curl behind her ear.

"No." She shrugged.

I knew that something was obviously upsetting Gabriella but I'm just gonna let it go for now. "So, I got you a pizza, a milk and a bag of chips." I handed her half of my food.

"Troy, I told you, I'm not hungry." Gabi smiled in thanks but whining at the same time.

"Babe, you can't always starve yourself like this every lunch period." I looked into her eyes with concern. Gabriella never brought or bought lunch due to her monthly salary at the club. It wouldn't be enough for her to either buy or buy food at home to make.

"Troy's right, hun." Sharpay agreed. Even sometimes, Sharpay would split her sandwich or get her lunch with her own money.

"Guys, I'm fine." She smiled comfortably at both of us.

"Gabriella, it's not fine. Skipping lunch can cause you to collapses one day at school." I warned her like I have already before.

She just ignored me and reluctantly took a bite of the pizza.

"Good girl!" Sharpay clapped. Sometimes, Sharpay gets on your nerves because she cheers for the littlest things.

* * *

I plopped down onto the couch, noticing my dad was home early.

"Hey dad." I said, tiredness overtaking my voice.

"Troy, school was out at four, it's five thirty." My dad asked, seriously, but not strict enough.

"I went and dropped off Gabriella and stayed awhile at her house before she had to go somewhere else."

"I heard you and Gabriella are dating now. I heard this at school." My dad relaxed a little, knowing the fact that I wasn't doing anything bad, or hanging with bad influences.

"Yeah." I couldn't think of anything else to say besides one syllable.

"I heard, she's on the honor roll at her old school every year." My dad paused. "And, I heard she was mean and backstabbing too. Which one's true?"

The first days I met her, She was indeed mean and I guess… backstabbing? But once she started to be closer to me, she was actually a pretty genuine person. Which I was surprised at first. "She's a really amazing girl."

"Troy, I'm asking you, which one's true, both I have heard." My dad looked sternly into my eyes.

"She did in fact made honor rolls, it just takes time opening up to her."

"That's what you spend you spare time on?" My dad was joking with me now. I love my dad. Sounds corny, but he's always so cool about me dating girls, he just wants to meet her as soon as possible. Usually the girls I bring home don't have any major problems with. I haven't had a girlfriend in a while though.

"I guess."

"Well, uh, is it possible for you to invite her or her family to dinner?" He asked, brightening up the mood of the room.

"I don't really know about her parents…" I trailed off. Gabriella ran away! How could I ask her parents? "But I can invite her and her sister."

"That's fine, but what about her parents? Or is it something you know, not good to ask?" My dad assume I knew. And, I did.

"It's a pretty long story." I nodded.

"Well uh, I guess I'll find out. Try to invite within the next week."

I nodded. That shouldn't be hard.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I sat down at the bar, cooling myself off. I sat down as Kendra pour something for me to drink. I was about to pour the liquid down my throat, but hesitated. "Kendra… what is this? Is there alcohol in this?"

"Relax there, it's just this mango punch thing." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok." I drank the punch and it was surprisingly good. "So… How's it going?" I paused before saying that.

"What do you mean?" She looked up from the sink where she was washing a few bottles that were empty.

"Like you know, your boyfriend and stuff?" I shrugged.

"Well uh, I don't have one, you should have known. You?" She grinned slyly. "What about that brown haired kid that came and see you last week or so?"

"We're you know…" I trailed off.

"We're you know, what?" She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"He's my boyfriend." I muttered before I took a drink of the beverage she made me.

"Ooh…" She giggled. "So uh… how's it going with you two then?"

"We just started dating like two days ago." I shrugged.

"Did he say I love you?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I said it back too."

"That is just too cute!" I've never seen the peppy side of Kendra.

* * *

School was what is on everyone's mind when they walked into East High. Well, almost everyone. Troy walked towards Gabriella's locker with a smile playing on his lips. He's just still not over that night they got together at Dana's party. He saw from a distance that Gabriella was talking to Luke Smithson. _What would Luke want from Gabriella?_

He heard some yelling and saw glaring. Troy decided to walk over to find out their dilemma.

"Luke, will you just once, stop being mean and just bothering me?!" Gabriella said, only covering annoyance in her voice.

"Look slut, I can do what I want to do to you, alright? Don't tell me what to do!" Luke spotted Troy standing a few inches away from them. "Oh Troy, stopping by to see your slutty girlfriend?"

"Luke, stop. Gabriella is not slutty!" Troy grew mad at the way he described his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sure. You know, we got it on once." Luke smirked slyly.

Troy tried ignoring that comment, but yet, shocked. He's not believing Luke, is he?

"LUKE, SHUT UP!" Gabriella practically screamed. But was unheard from the noise in the hallway going on.

"Oh, you don't want your boy toy to know how many guys you've screwed?" Luke smirked again.

"Luke, get lost." The _shy_ blonde, Sharpay, defended her friends.

"Oh, it's blondie here huh?" He said, playfully. "The virgin Barbie!"

"Do you not know what get lost mean?" Gabriella yelled at him again.

Troy began to walk away from this. He doesn't know if he should believe what Luke said. Gabriella didn't deny it. Maybe she did sleep with him. He doesn't know how to describe the feeling he's feeling inside right now… confused as ever.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait! Happy Thanksgiving! So Luke is like killing Gabriella inside while Troy tries not to believe the stuff he says. And Miss Sharpay is coming out of her shell a little bit. So please review! I wanna get to 105! That would be much appreciated! And also, I have a trailer uploaded for a future series I will do on YouTube. Tell me what you guys think of it! Troyella of course! It's at my homepage, which is my YouTube page. If you are a member on YouTube, please comment on the trailer and tell me what you think of it! Thanks! Review and Happy Turkey!**


	14. Break Up, Make Up

**Chapter 13- Break Up, Make Up**

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy won't talk to me. I tried more than ever. Why won't he talk to me? We're finally together and now he's ignoring me?! I'm taking this shit. So I decided to just go up there, and do this…

I slammed my lips onto his harshly has I saw him opening his locker. He kissed back, surprisingly. And then, he pulled away when oxygen was needed.

"Gabi, what were you doing?" He chuckled nervously.

"What do you think I was doing, Troy?" I wasn't having this. "Is it not ok to kiss you?"

"I mean, it's ok. But that was… very… unexpected." Troy searched for the right adjective to use.

"Well, that goes back to you, why were you ignoring me at free period and went out for lunch and not even said one single word to me?!" I knew I was mad. I've never been so confused and agitated in my life. I mean, I have actually, but this feels… different.

"Gabi, I'm sorry, but I don't know what to believe anymore." He looked upset to me now.

"What did I do that made you not believe me?!"

"Everything, Gabriella. Everything!"

"I didn't lie to you!" I couldn't believe he wouldn't believe me.

"It's not about lying. It's about things you haven't told me yet."

"What do you mean? I told you everything." I grew teary, I tried to hide it.

"Not everything! Was it true? What Luke was saying this morning?"

I looked down. He's bringing it up. I didn't want him to. I thought he didn't hear that. If I tell him no, he wouldn't believe me. If I tell him yes, he would be more than angry.

"Just answer me, Gabi."

"I don't know what to say." I started to cry. I mean crying with tears that will soon to be strained to my face.

"Well, I don't know what to say to you until you explain that." He walked off.

He didn't even bother saying bye. Did I just lose him? I hope I didn't. I should have just lied to him. He walked off. Now, I'm crying without a shoulder to cry into. If you were wondering, Luke wasn't just the only one I've accompanied. You think I'm a slut? I think so too.

____________________________

**Troy's POV**

I tried keeping my mind off of Gabriella. She didn't give me an answer which means, basically a yes. If she didn't sleep with Luke, she would have just said no. I saw tears rolling down her face before I walked off. I wanted her to cry on my shoulders. I wanted to be there for her. But I stayed strong instead, I walked off like I didn't care. That actually hurt. Not just to Gabi, but also myself. Watching your girlfriend cry _because_ of you, and _you're_ just walking off like nothing happened.

I saw hurt in her eyes. I wanted to brush it away. But I couldn't, or else that meant, I give in. I don't. I wanted to know what happened between Luke Smithson and Gabriella. I really want to know. But when I come to ask myself… why, why do I want to know about Gabriella's past with him or even their relationship right now, I couldn't give myself a logical explanation. I've always been a logical person. But when it comes to Gabriella, I couldn't think logically.

I looked up the board to find different terms written on the board. Maybe copying notes could help me get my mind off of Gabriella. I copied down more notes than usual. I usually never copy down anything. But I copied down quit a lot this time.

I walked down the hall to my locker again. This time, Gabi wasn't standing there. I just walked to it grab my books and left. Does thinking about a girl means you miss her?

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Next period. Gym. I would rather die than go to gym right now. I have to face Troy. A mad Troy. I want him back. I'm desperate for him! I've never been like this for what seems like forever.

I dragged my feet into the crowded locker room with girls talking to each other or texting in their bras and thongs. Not a very usual picture.

I just stuffed my gym bag into the empty locker. I officially hate this class.

"So Gabi…"

I turned around to see a smiling Sharpay. _Surprise._

"Hey." I smiled back just to be polite.

She frowned suddenly. "I'm sorry about the commotion this morning. I tried to help."

"It's ok." I turned back around to my locker.

"If Luke does that again, just call me or Troy over." Sharpay shrugged.

"That's a nice offer but I'll pass. Since Troy won't even look at me anymore." I muttered the last sentence.

"What do you mean?" I'm pretty sure she heard that last sentence.

"I guess Troy actually believed what Luke said."

"No, honey." Shar shook her head, "No. Nuh-uh."

"Shar, it's not making me feel any better."

"I'll talk to him for ya. He's just a little upset." Sharpay put her stuff inside the locker beside mine. "But just being curious, did you really sleep with him?"

"What do you think?" I shrugged.

"No?"

"Yes, you dumbass." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry…"

"Don't take that offensively." I smiled at her.

"I didn't." Sharpay said carelessly. "Why though?"

"Money…"

"Gabi, money isn't only in one world. There's a lot of open doors to make money than doing things involving with sex and stripping."

"Sharpay, you don't know how hard it really is to find a job where you can afford your monthly bills in your apartment when you're only sixteen!" She thinks she knows it, but she doesn't.

"Gabriella, I'm not finished yet…"

"Yes you are. It's not easy!" I took my gym clothes and slammed the locker.

* * *

**A week later…**

"Hello there, Gabriella." A voice said dangerously. And I knew exactly who it was.

"Luke, leave me alone. You've done enough." I said, firmly, or angrily.

"Gabriella…" He chuckled. "I'm just showing you how Troy doesn't really like you that much."

"STOP!" I screamed at him as I turned around to face him. "Stop bothering me and leave me alone!"

"Luke, let her be!" I could hear Troy's voice behind me.

"Troy Bolton…" Luke walked over to him. Troy haven't been talking to me since what happened last week.

"Luke, leave Gabriella alone. Why are such an asshole?"

"What did you call me, Bolton?" I could see Luke getting angry now.

"Asshole." Troy gave him a sly grin. "What are you gonna do about _that_?"  
"Hey Luke, man, let's go!" Zeke, some basketball player walked to Luke.

"Where?"  
"Um… the movies! With those three blonde chicks!" Zeke shrugged.

"Yeah, let's go. I will get you later, Bolton." He muttered the last sentence before he left.

Troy was about to leave when I stopped him by touching his arm. "Troy, I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry. I'm sorry." He smiled at me for what seems like years.

"I should have tried to understand your situation more."

"I love you." I said. It didn't fit our conversation. But I just had to say that.

"I love you too." Troy smiled again. "I promise I'll listen if you try to explain things."

"That all I asked for."

**A/N: Ok, I really hated this chapter. And sorry for the wait. :) But this was a really pointless chapter. So as a result of this story, next chapter might be the last chapter. Cuz the whole point of this story is way passed already. I don't really wanna make more drama into it. So I might just end it with the next chapter. This story is actually kinda short if you ask me. BTW, I have a series on youtube. Check it out. /myoliewurocks. Next chapter would probably be out next week hopefully. Oh, and this chapter, I have to give credit for TotallyTerriblyTaylor (Taylor). She gave me some of the idea. Thanks!**

**I might write a Troyella Christmas oneshot if you would like to read one.**

**I've always wanted to do this but keep forgetting.**

**These are the people that reviewed on more than ten of my chapters! (In no particular order).**

**(Roxy) – You are like my BESTEST friend on fanfiction! And, you support me through all my stories including the one on YouTube. And my previous one! Thanks! You rock and you reviewed on all my chapters!**

**Samanta1024 (Samanta) – You left really nice reviews and thank you so much for the reviews! Without them, I'd have ten less! :)**

**Zanessarox101 (Kellie) – Your reviews are so awesome! You leave really nice reviews, and thank you. :)**

**19J95A01S08 (Jasmine) – Love reading your generous reviews! It is so nice! Keep reviewing for me to get to 100! **

_**Wanna be on that list**_**? Review. Natalie.**

**And Happy Birthday, Vanessa Hudgens!**


End file.
